Good Luck
by MakeMeProud
Summary: POTTERLOCK! Just as Sherlock's about to play a game of Quidditch, Molly Hooper decides to give him a little gift. She can only hope that he'll accept it. Sherlolly!


**Hello wonderful people! I hope you enjoy this. I LOVE Potterlock and so I decided to have a crack at it. I tried to pay attention to details. Let me know how I did!**

 **Enjoy, MakeMeProud**

Molly Hooper tugged nervously at her yellow and black scarf as the Quidditch stands started to fill with blue and gold clothed wizards. The Ravenclaws were waving blue and white banners with painted faces, while the rivaling Hufflepuffs were screaming chants and shooting off shimmering fireworks in gold sparks with black smoke. Someone had even made a stuffed toy badger to throw through the crowd.

The nippy weather bit at Molly's pink nose and she pulled her scarf and robes closer. No one else seemed bothered by the chilly air as they hooped and hollered, waiting with anticipation for the teams to come onto the pitch.

She glanced around the stands for John and Mary, hoping that they would be heading towards her to sit so she wouldn't have the need to be courageous, but they were no where to be seen. Getting up the nerve, she started to head down the stairs to the Quidditch pitch.

Her hands shook as the field neared and she took a deep breath. Sherlock wouldn't hate her for this. In fact, he was one of her best friends. Surely he wouldn't embarrass her in front of the whole school.

Her heart pattered away when she saw the players emerge in their blue robes, her eyes going to a particularly tall man with strikingly curly hair. His back was to her, branding his number and HOLMES in white letters. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to control the thudding of her heart.

"Sherlock?" she asked timidly.

He turned, staring at her with interest with his icy blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she choked on her next words.

"What is it, Molly?" His expression started to turn worried. "Has something happened? Where is John?" He started to look behind her.

"No, no, John is fine," she rambled. "I just...I w-wanted to say...um."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as her looked her up and down. Her cheeks blushed as she realized he was deducing her. "Stop that! You said you wouldn't do that!"

"You're not giving me much of a choice really. I'm about to go catch the snitch and you choose _now_ to start stuttering-mmm!" His words ended when Molly pulled him down into a soft kiss. Her lips were light and soft against Sherlock's frozen mouth and her hands moved to cradle his face gently.

Before Sherlock could react properly she backed away, her breath forming a cloud as her breathing started to slow. "Good luck," she said and turned away with a large smile on her face as Sherlock stood, stunned and blushing. Her cheeks hurt from the blush covering her face, but that did nothing to dampen her mood.

John waved at Molly from his seat and she gladly crawled through the masses to sit on the wooden bench next to Mary.

"Where were you?" she said. Molly grinned and tried to hold down the blush creeping up her chest.

"I was wishing Sherlock luck."

Mary smiled suspiciously. "Not changing sides are you?" she joked, passing Molly a raven banner. She pushed it away with a giggle, but remained silent as she pondered. Honestly, she didn't really care who won. If Hufflepuff won, that would be good for her House. If Ravenclaw won, that would mean a happy Sherlock.

The crowd exploded into cheers as the teams walked onto the pitch. Molly couldn't help but notice the brightness in Sherlock's cheeks. His face was determined as he climbed onto his broomstick and waited for the whistle.

"What's the matter with Sherlock?" John asked.

"I think I have an idea," Mary suggested to him while motioning to an enraptured Molly. Her eyes couldn't leave him for even a minute. As fast as lightning, Sherlock zoned onto the snitch and the game was on. The poor Hufflepuff Seeker didn't stand a chance as Sherlock zoomed forward until the snitch was firmly caught in his hand.

"I think he caught that for you," Mary whispered to Molly with a wink. Her cheeks flamed as she glanced back down at the crowding field as the players were being surrounded by black and blue.

As if Sherlock could sense her, he looked up. His eyes singled in on Molly's with warmth and her blood started to pump faster.

When the crowd dispersed enough he made his way to where his friends were waiting for him with a satisfied smirk.

"Good game, Sherlock," John said as he clapped his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Personally, I was routing for Hufflepuff."

"Impossible," Sherlock muttered. "In fact, wasn't it you who told me they were going to be in last place this year?" He smirked at the uncomfortable look on John's face as he glanced guiltily at Molly.

But Molly wasn't upset. In fact, she was glowing with pride and happiness for the man in front of her. She reached forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You were amazing!"

Sherlock turned pink at the public affection in front of his friends, who were gaping at their exchange, and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well..." He glanced away shyly, unfamiliar with the feelings churning inside of him. "You had a part in that."

Mary and John started to slowly back away from the couple and edged toward the exit. "We're just gonna...go," John mumbled awkwardly before turning with Mary hand in hand. "See you later!" Mary shouted with a gleam in her eye. Molly had a feeling she was going to be bombarded by the Ravenclaw later today and grilled for every little detail.

Silence filled the air as Molly played with the ends of her hair nervously. She chewed on her lip and chanced a glance up at Sherlock's face. He wasn't looking at her, instead choosing to stare at the grassy field below them.

The tense air broke as he sighed. "Listen, Molly-"

"It's alright, Sherlock." She said with a sad smile. "I know you don't feel that way about me, but I thought-"

"You're wrong."

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared up at him with wide eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

"You've always counted. You've always mattered, but I...I chose not to see it." He sighed again and brought his forehead down to rest on top of Molly's head. She made sure not to move just incase this was all a dream. It couldn't be true that the man she's fancied since first year was professing his love. Well, not his love, but that he at least liked her.

"But-"

"John's known about for a few months," Sherlock stated, already sensing where her question was headed. She simply stood there, clutching onto his blue Quidditch robes and breathing in his scent.

"You know, I've always fancied you in Quidditch robes," she mumbled into his chest. It vibrated as Sherlock chuckled into her hair.

"And I've always fancied you in a skirt," he said huskily. Molly's cheeks flamed and she grabbed his robes closer as she lifted her face. Sherlock was happy to oblige and lowered his lips to catch hers in a delightful snog.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Let me know if I should do more Potterlock in the future!**


End file.
